Juegos Nocturnos
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Porque sólo ellos saben lo que siente uno por el otro y de lo que son capaces de hacer en sus "juegos". Advertencia: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. [LaMi]. One-shot.


**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos pervertidos, en esta ocasión les traigo un One-shot Lemon, es de mi pareja favorita: LaMi.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, ya que si fuera mío, ya me hubiera robado a Laxus y lo violaría hasta satisfacerme de él (osea nunca), sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;o**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia, ya que no se encontraban los miembros más escandalosos del Gremio, así es, estamos hablando del equipo de Natsu, el auto-proclamado equipo más fuerte. Ya era noche y sólo se encontraban unos cuantos miembros: Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Laxus y Mirajane. El maestro estaba ausente debido a una reunión de emergencia que fue causada por unos vagos de su Gremio. En la barra se lograba divisar a un Laxus muy aburrido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto una albina al rubio.

-Nada mujer, ahora lárgate que me molestas- Contesto de mala gana.

-No contestes así, no ves que todos nos están observando- Le regaño.

-¿Y quién rayos nos ve? Si todos ya cayeron de lo borrachos que estan- Bufó molesto.

-Ah y yo que me quería divertir un rato- Bufó molesta e inflando los cachetes.

-Pues, si no tienes con quien "jugar" me puedes acompañar- Le sugirió un tanto "juguetón".

-No Laxus, ya conozco tus juegos y además tengo que ir con Lisanna a terminar unos trabajos.

-Oh vamos, si yo se que te encantan mis juegos- La abrazo y le beso el cuello.

Mira sintió como un pequeño escalofrío recorría su cuerpo debido a la acción del rubio. -Esta bien- Le contesto. -Pero vamos a otro lugar.

-No se diga más- La agarro entre brazos y se la llevo corriendo a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Magnolia. -Llegamos- La bajo y entonces la observó un tanto confundido. -¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Le pregunto un tanto molesto.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que querías jugar?- Le preguntó con su sonrisa de "inocente" que la caracteriza.

-Si, pero yo me refería a otra cosa no a jugar al Bingo.

-¿Entonces que quieres jugar?- Otra vez haciéndose la inocente. -¡Ya se!- Grito. -Quieres jugar Turista.

En ese instante se podía ver a un Laxus muy enfadado y desesperado debido a las ocurrencias de su compañera de juegos; se fue acercando lentamente a la peliblanca y la tomo de la cintura susurrandole al oído:

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, tu bien sabes a que es lo que quiero jugar- Termino de decirle mientras le plantaba unos besos en el cuello.

-Vamos Laxus que te dije que tengo que ir con Lisanna- Se intentaba separar de el. -Además ya es tarde.

Los besos cada vez fueron más profundos y con tanta pasión que Mira terminó de darse por vencida y seguirle el juego, la tumbo en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello, poco a poco fue bajando hacia sus pechos, ya ahí y con un arranque de pasión logró quitarle el vestido que le "estorbaba" dejando al aire libre unos enormes senos que Laxus no dudo en hacerlos suyos, uno lo tenia agarrado con una mano en lo que le masajeaba el pezón y lo estrujaba y el otro ya era propiedad de su boca que lo estaba succionando como si no hubiera un mañana. Sólo se podían escuchar los gemidos de Mira y sus gritos de placer, eso excitaba aún más al rubio. El sentía que ya la tenia domada y era suya, pero decidió jugar con ella aun mas, bajó sus besos hasta su vientre lo que causo que ella se retorciera del placer que sentía, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro bajó aún mas hasta llegar a su zona íntima, le quito la lencería y se relamio los bigotes, comenzó a succionar aquellos jugos que emanaban de ella, Mira sentía que estaba en el cielo, pero decidió que ya era hora de que ella tomara el control.

Lo tomó por los brazos y le dio la vuelta, ahora ella estaba arriba y con la vista de un muy musculoso Laxus frente a ella; comenzó por lamerle los pectorales, el rubio gimió y carraspeo un poco la garganta, ella al notarlo decidió jugar un poco más con el, primero a besarle el cuello, poco a poco los besos fueron más salvajes y pasionales hasta que finalmente comenzó a morderlo por todo el cuerpo, fue bajando poco a poco hasta que se encontró con unos pantalones que le "obstruían" el paso, se los arranco como si fuese un verdadero demonio y entonces observo el pene ya erecto de él; se relamio los bigotes y entonces lo tomo con ambas manos, comenzó a succionarle de arriba a abajo, quería dejarlo muy mojado para que entrara mas fácilmente en ella, Laxus no paraba de gemir por el gran placer que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, Mira subió hacia su rostro le plantó un beso en los labios y le susurro al oído. -Hazme tuya.

No lo repitió dos veces cuando esta vez era ella la que estaba debajo, la observo y le dio una ultima lamida a su intimidad para que estuviera suficientemente mojada, cuando sintió que estaba lista la penetro de un solo golpe, Mira gimió de placer al sentir al intruso dentro de ella y él igual ya que sintió su humedad, comenzó a mover la cintura lentamente y con ritmo, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, era el ritmo que llevaba; Mira cruzo sus piernas entre la cintura de Laxus para no dejarlo "ir", cada vez iba aumentando más el ritmo y se movía más rápidamente, ahora era el turno de ella para tomar el control, se subió en él y comenzó a mover la cintura como toda una bailarina exótica, se meneaba de un lado para otro y de arriba a abajo, cuando ambos sintieron que ya llegaban al clímax decidieron abrazarse fuertemente para no soltarse uno del otro, Laxus sintió como comenzaba a escurrirse dentro de su amante y sintió las contracciones de su compañera, lo que causo que sintiera mas placer, ella al mismo tiempo sentía como estaban literalmente viniéndose en ella, gemía de placer y gritaba a más no poder, cuando terminaron se dieron un beso tierno y se separaron.

-Ahora vengo- Le dijo Mira a un Laxus que se notaba muy cansado.

Él, un tanto confundido sólo asintió y dijo. -Esta bien.

Paso una media hora cuando se vio a Mira bajando, transformada con su Satan Soul y vestía un traje bondage con un látigo. -Dijiste que querías jugar ¿No?- Le pregunto en un tono un tanto juguetón.

-Eres en verdad un demonio- Inquirio él con un tono un tanto ¿Preocupado?

Lo amarro a la cama y comenzó a besarlo, Laxus no lo resistió y comenzó a excitarse de nueva cuenta, Mira al notar esto le mordió el cuello tan fuerte que le dejo una marca y lo sangró, él solo carraspeo un tanto adolorido y la dejo continuar, poco a poco fue bajando mas hacia su pene que ya estaba poniéndose erecto de nueva forma, Mira noto al "amigo" de Laxus que estaba despertando nuevamente y puso una cara de lujuria que no podría describir; comenzó a succionarle y a darle unas pequeñas mordidas, estaba demasiado excitada y decidió entrar en el nuevamente, se movía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar esa misma noche, pero entonces se separo de el y le susurro. -Es tu turno- Lo libero y ella se recostó en la cama.

La amarro a la cama justo como ella lo había hecho con el, la penetro con mas fuerza que antes y comenzó a darle unas nalgadas mientras le mordía el cuello, cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo y no la quería dejar ir, justo cuando sintieron que se iban a venir de nueva cuenta, se abrazaron pero esta vez se dieron un beso lleno de pasión y cuando sintieron que se unían se mordieron los labios hasta que vieron sangre escurrir de estos. Terminaron y se separaron ya muy cansados.

-Si el viejo nos viera de seguro nos mandaría directo a terapia- Le dijo Laxus.

-Si, pero él no lo sabe, además tenemos varios años haciendo esto y nadie se a dado cuenta aún.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo. -Lo se y espero que siga así.

Mira se recargo en el pecho de Laxus y cayo dormida, el a verla solo negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama, observando a su compañera de juegos, de batallas, de consuelo, _su_ Mirajane, esperando que nadie descubriera el verdadero demonio que ella en verdad podría llegar a ser y con la que siempre haría sus pequeños _juegos nocturnos._

* * *

**Dios que enferma estoy D: creo que necesito terapia.**

**Lo último se me ocurrio cuándo leí el capítulo 344.5 del Manga, ya que me imaginé que ella en verdad hace eso con Laxus.**

**Pero ya en serio, espero que a alguién le agrade este fic que con tantas ganas tenía de publicar, esto va dedicado a todos los pervertidos y los no tan pervertidos ;)**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
